


elbows and knives

by gaegoblin



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, chatfic, idk - Freeform, is this even funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaegoblin/pseuds/gaegoblin
Summary: it's short blease read





	1. hehe

**Author's Note:**

> clit=clint  
> snek=loki  
> worsebird=sam  
> thot=hela

clit: i just broke my elbo

snek: how tf

clit: well u see i was tryna hunt down hela bc she stole my favorite knife that bitch

thot: fuck you i didn't steal it, it was hope 

worsebird: lmaoooo y'all know he ain't gettin that thing back, no one fucks with hope

clit: im pissed it was my favorite i'm gonna hunt that bitch down

thot: she WILL break both of your legs


	2. kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irondick=tony  
> deadlyass=nat  
> robocop=bucky  
> beter=peter  
> witchbitch=wanda  
> worsebird=sam  
> scaryredhead=pepper

irondick: natasha scares me so much 

deadlyass:theres nothing to be scared of

irondick: i beg to fucking differ

robocop: then beg

irondick: yes daddy

robocop: good boy

beter: woah woah wait-

deadlyass: eye-

beter: i just saw "then beg" and i knew smth was gon happen from there

deadlyass: i can't believe me trying to drown a fly turned into this

irondick: i wish i wasn't hard but i am

beter: i've seen too many pornos and read too much fanfiction-

deadlyass:eye-

irondick: my dick:  
bucky calling me a good boy:  
my dick: hewwo

beter: that should be formatted as : my dick:  
bucky:good boy  
my dick: hewwo

irondick: i don't care

irondick: i'm too tired to be rock hard yet here we are

deadlyass: wow

irondick: i'm so tired

irondick: bucky can (and i can't stress this enough) get it

witchbitch: shsjhsjsh

worsebird: peter saying woah woah wait took me the fuck out

irondick: sorry daddy i've been bad 

beter: oh-

scaryredhead:tony-

irondick: oops i mean forgive me father for i have sinned

beter: bc i saw bucky say "then beg" and i thought 'ok thts a little dommy but whatever' and then tony said "yes daddy" 

beter: i got whiplash from that 

irondick: i couldn't pass up the chance to be a sub who tf u think i am


	3. tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

irondick: can i just sleep on the floor

clit: shmood 

irondick: j is the only thing making my texts actual words at this point 

captainvirgin: tony it's 1am for you go the fuck to sleep 

irondick: no fuq u

suit&tie: go the fuck to sleep 

irondick: i'll do what i want th0t

clit: rude

irondick: it's fine 

suit&tie: go to s l e e p

suit&tie: like a good boy :)

irondick: stop im hard again fuq u

irondick: my jaw hurts tf

robocop: bet ur knees do too 

irondick: i'm not with u rn so my knees are just fine thank you sir


	4. 1700s roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANThony=scott  
> stingher=hope  
> lesbian=shuri  
> irondick=tony

ANThony: am running fever 

captainvirgin: have you taken medicine ,??

ANThony: no

ANThony: yes

ANTony: not 4 fever

stingher: take some for the fever

ANTony: hope ily u r my common sense 

stingher: ily2

ANTony: 1600 mg of ibuprofen let's pray

irondick: omg

ANTony: sometimes i forget that there's medicine and that i don't have to tough it out and suffer

lesbian: 1700s roleplay


	5. bebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p funny tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irondick=tony  
> deadlyass=nat  
> clit=clint

irondick: nat stop calling me bebe and tell me why tf 

deadlyass: i DID

irondick: YOU JUST CALLED ME SHORT

irondick: clint

irondick: am i bebe

clit: que?

clit: si

irondick: porque

irondick: how am i bebe smh

clit: ¿por que eres bebe?  
lindo y pequeño.

deadlyass: lmaooo

irondick: i-

irondick: i'm never talking to you again

irondick: i am NOT cute OR small


	6. poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iconic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robocop=bucky  
> birdbitch=sam  
> deadlyass=nat  
> captainvirgin=steve  
> thunderthighs=thor  
> irondick=tony

robocop: i hear a clapping outside my door  
it's a visitor  
dummy thicc

birdbitch: omg

robocop: and nothing more 

deadlyass: im-

robocop: im ready for slumber   
with some big ass cheeks  
and a pile or lumber

captainvirgin: ohmygod bucky

robocop: while asleep   
i would hear the dummy thicc cheeks weep  
as they wished to be filled  
with my massive cock and drilled

thunderthighs: hey what the fuck

robocop: i wish to always be buried deep in that hole  
but alas i must go get swole  
my deepest desires await me in my home  
when my dummy thicc bitches will give me some dome   
while i fantasize about living my life in my bed  
while relaxing and getting some really good head  
my dummy thicc visitor is here to stay  
and i wouldn't have it any other way  
the end

irondick: thank you


End file.
